


Movie Night

by Viderian



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viderian/pseuds/Viderian
Summary: Orihime still feels anxious around her boyfriend.





	Movie Night

Hands between her thighs and nervously glancing between the screen and the boy next to her, Orihime felt tempted to do _something_ , be it nudge him with her knee or even something so bold as to hold his hand. Ichigo’s arm was draped over the back of the couch and just barely touched the top of her head—no surprise, considering his height. She’d long forgotten what movie had been put on. It was something Chad and Ichigo suggested, one they’d watched when they first became friends in school. Uryuu didn’t seem fazed but watched along regardless. 

Everyone lounged around Chad’s living room in the dark—the four of them, Rukia, and their mod soul friends. Orihime and Ichigo were the only two on the couch, everyone else choosing to sit on the floor surrounded by pillows and snacks. She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged her thighs. 

The look on Ichigo’s face when she’d asked him (through nervous tears and trembling words) if he wanted to go on a date made Orihime’s heart melt. He smiled wide, bearing a grin that only Ichigo could pull off. She’d looked down to the floor in embarrassment, waiting for rejection, but he surprised her by wrapping broad arms around and pulling her into a tight hug. It was only a date she’d suggested, but he knew what she really wanted. 

That was years ago. They’ve all graduated high school, except for Rukia, and even as Orihime sat stiffly next to her boyfriend of four years, she felt anxious to show affection. Her heart was beating rapidly but her body cold all over. Sounds of the movie in front of them and the voices of her best friends were drowned out by the blood pumping in her ears. Her face was red, she knew it, but thankfully the lack of light didn’t show. 

She sighed, figuring she’d never break through her anxiety and settled on watching the movie with sadness gripping her being. 

Ichigo surprised her by moving his arm down without a word, wrapping it around her shoulder and pulling her against him. Her eyes shot open wide. Orihime looked up at him slowly, and saw he was still facing the screen. He looked down at her, offering a smile that caused a sudden heat to bloom in her chest, immediately pushing all coldness out of her body through one simple gesture. He leaned down, long orange hair tickling her cheeks as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Ah geez. Don’t go making out during the movie!” 

Ichigo pulled away from her slowly, running a thumb over her warm cheeks and giving her a perfect view of those honey eyes before throwing a pillow at the noisy Kon, who continued to protest and whine. Ichigo didn’t need to say anything to Orihime for her to understand the feelings they shared.

He ruffled her hair before looking back up at the screen, leaving the poor girl in a lovesick daze. She couldn’t wipe the giddy smile off her lips and instead decided to hide it by snuggling against him under a blanket.


End file.
